


Sûl ned Sîdh

by Gemstarzah



Series: Elrond's Hearts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi, POV Alternating, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last Alliance ended with the fall of Elrond’s lover, Gil-Galad.  Bereft of their King, the Noldor turn to Elrond for guidance and to seek the leader they know he could be.  At his side is Lady Celebrain, a trusted friend, or is she more to him than he realises?  Will there be more than friendship for him when it comes to her?  Will Elrond, despite refusing when Ereinion mentioned him being his heir, become the new King of the Noldor?  Is Sauron really gone, and what happened to the orcs that escaped Dagorlad?</p><p>Title means: Wind of Peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fairly long fanfiction, with plenty of things to happen between Elrond returning to Rivendell after the Last Alliance and losing his lover, and the time when Celebrian is rescued from the orcs.  
> Can be read as a story before "Departure"
> 
> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Death. The plains around him reeked of the stench of death. So many he had known all his life were dead. Gone, passing into Mandos’ Halls. The worst of which was the one that left a gaping hole where Elrond’s heart had been.

Elrond remembered Sauron emerging through the battlefield to confront the elves, humans and dwarves.  He remembered seeing Ereinion and Elendil moving together to confront the master of the One Ring. He had seen Elendil sent flying by a blow from Sauron’s mace, and had known that it had been a deadly one. 

Though he had heard Isildur’s cry of shock, Elrond’s eyes had been fixed on Ereinion. 

His lover had traded blows for several minutes against Sauron, and just when Elrond had thought that Sauron might have met his match, he had been horrified to see the flames suddenly surging up and consuming Ereinion. 

Elrond sat there in his tent, knowing that they should be leaving the wretched plains now that there was no more war to be had. Soon, he knew, someone would come to find him. Glorfindel, or Círdan perhaps. He knew they had both survived the war. 

Isildur and his people had already left. _Not that he cares that claiming the one ring made everyone we lost seem like they were worth nothing. We came here to destroy the ring and Sauron along with it, and that foolish human claimed it!_ So had Durin’s folk, leaving only elves on the great blood coated plain. Elrond on the other hand did not want to move. Call it foolish, or whatever else the others wanted, but a part of him felt like it had died with Ereinion. 

Elrond sighed as he heard someone stop outside the entrance to his tent. _I guess now is the time to move?_ he thought, without caring. When they left here, he knew he would only hurt more. It felt wrong, being alive without the one he loved. He had never thought that losing Ereinion would hurt him this much.

The footsteps did not move again, and he could faintly see the shadow that came from the foots of the elf who stood, unseen outside his tent. Elrond waited, annoyed. _Can they not just say what they need to so I can answer them?_ he thought irritably. People seemed to not realise what had been lost to him in the battle, though perhaps, Glorfindel knew.

"Lord Elrond?"

Elrond flinched in surprise. That wasn't Glorfindel or Círdan that had spoken. No. He knew the voice.

"What is it?" he called, not caring who it was. He knew of course, that it was Thranduil who had spoken. He likely also knew, what the Sindarin elf wanted.

Thranduil entered the tent, and Elrond glared at him.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter my tent, Prince Thranduil!”

His friend took an automatic step back at his glare. Elrond knew, he was not himself, and that Thranduil too was grieving. He did not lose his lover. No, Thranduil had lost his father due to folly on Oropher's own behalf.

"What is wrong with you, mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked, coming over to sit next to him. 

Elrond automatically flinched and put some distance between himself and the golden haired elf. He did not need nor want another ellon that close to him right now. 

"You know who was lost, yes?" he asked, in a defeated voice.

"Yes, the High-King, and the King of Arnor," Thranduil replied. "Why?"

Elrond looked over at his friend, who thankfully, had not moved closer when he moved away from him. Had Thranduil done so, Elrond did not think he would have reacted in a way that was good. 

"You do not know, do you, who the HIgh-King was to me, do you?"

"No, but from the way you're acting, I can guess he was someone very close to you," Thranduil replied. "That and I've seen the two of you moving about in the camp from time to time."

"You're right about that. He is..." Elrond grimaced, before correcting himself, "was, very important to me. We were mates." His voice stayed blunt, almost cold even to his own ears.

Thranduil's blue eyes widened as he heard that. 

The sympathy showing in those azure eyes made Elrond turn away. He did not want Thranduil to see the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes right now. While his friend seemed to want to help him, Elrond did not want to embarrass himself by allowing the Sindarin Prince, friend though he may be, to see him crying.

"Leave me, please, Thranduil."

Thranduil sighed. "My people wish to leave here, or at least, what's left of them."

Elrond nodded slightly. "Take care of yourself, old friend."

"I will send word when things are sorted out in the Greenwood, Elrond. It may be some time before then. Keep yourself safe."

Elrond nodded once more, and Thranduil was gone.

Elrond was glad for the quiet. He had told Círdan to let him know when things were ready for them to leave, and it had been a while since. His grey eyes looked over at the white spear resting against the tent wall. Aeglos. He would not leave the spear here to rot. Ereinion would not have wanted such a fate for his spear, Elrond was certain of that. 

He was not sure how much time had passed before he heard familiar footsteps outside the entrance to his tent once more.

"We're ready to leave, Elrond," he heard Círdan call.

"I'll be out in a moment." 

What point was there in continuing on like this? Elrond knew he had his own responsibilities now, and he had to face the others, and deal with those responsibilities. Elrond rose, wincing as blood shifted through his stiff muscles. _How long was I sitting there?_ There was no way for him to be able to tell. 

Moving over to where Aeglos was, he picked up the spear, and headed out of the tent.

“There’s something I want to do before I leave,” he told Círdan. “I will be back in a little while.”

His friend nodded, and Elrond turned away from where everyone else was. He did not have to walk too far to where he knew Ereinion had last stood to fight Sauron. All that remained of where Ereinion had fallen was a burnt outline of where Ereinion’s body had fallen. 

While they had been able to move him somewhere else to bury him, it had not been something Elrond had been able to watch. 

_ First Elros, now you. Who else must I outlive? _ Elrond sighed, looking down at the scorched ground for a few more long moments. _I hope one day we might meet again in Valinor, melleth-nin. I will never forget you._

He knew that he might never get to go to Valinor, but he could always hope that Ereinion would get to be reborn into Valinor to wait for him. 

Elrond turned, and headed back to the others where they waited with the horses. While he was gone, he noted that his tent had been dismantled, and that his belongings were packed away. _Good, at least I will not have to deal with all of that._

“Time to leave this foul place.”

Not one horse moved before his own started off. Elrond kept the old white spear with him. He would take it at least to Imladris to be kept. It seemed right to him. None challenged him over the spear either, they all seemed to respect him enough not to. 


	2. Deliberations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing the "High King" title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Wynja2007 for beta reading this

Weeks passed by as the large group of elves continued on toward their different homelands. 

Now they were coming up to the border of Lothlórien, and all of them were stopping for the evening. It was not long after he’d withdrawn into his tent, that Elrond heard someone stopping outside.

“Come in!” Elrond called. He was not doing anything in particular, he’d only just sat down as it was on his bed roll. He was tired, but he would be able to handle one conversation at least.

"I won't keep you long, mellon-nin," Celeborn said, as he entered the tent.

Elrond's eyebrows rose when he saw who it was. "What can I do for you, Celeborn?" He was a bit surprised indeed to see Celeborn in his tent now, when the other elven-lord was likely meant to be talking to Amroth. Amroth had taken on his father’s title, but it was unofficial until he returned home to his forest. There, Elrond knew it would be made official.

"In the morning, those of us from the forest will take our leave, and our king asked me to tell you that you'll always be welcome in the forest, something I agree with."

 _When wasn't there a chance I might not be welcome back in the forest again?_ He was a bit surprised, but also gladdened to hear that Amroth hadn't ended up viewing him the same way as his father had.

"I will visit when I am able to, mellon, but now I have Imladris to tend to. After all, I am its lord."

He knew he could promise no more than that, since things were uncertain now.

"I will have to travel to Lindon soon, I daresay. The Noldor there will insist on it eventually, and I do not need them causing me trouble in Imladris."

Celeborn nodded. "Indeed, you will. I've heard the rumors flying around. Whatever path you choose from here I will honor of course. Would you please do me a favour when you reach Imladris though?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Celeborn seemed to choose his words with care now, and E;lrond wondered why. "Could you let Galadriel and our daughter, know that I am safe and that I am eager to see them home with me?"

That was almost a painful thing to think about. Celeborn still had his family, but Elrond knew he no longer had anyone. His family was gone now. There was nothing left for him now, when it came to such matters.

"Of course," he replied, after a brief struggle with his own emotions.

"Le fael, Elrond. I will let you rest now," Celeborn replied. He smiled, and then left the tent.

**

As the rest of them reached where Rivendell's entrance was, Elrond turned to look at Círdan. "Will all of you come and rest here for a while before continuing on?"

He was relieved to know that his lands were not far from him. The valley was peaceful, and he knew he would be able to recover from all that had happened while there. It was the place he needed more than any other now.

Círdan nodded. "I think it would be good for everyone to be able to rest for a while. So long as it’s not too much trouble for you and the others here?"

"Imladris is used to having visitors, Círdan," Elrond replied. _Gives me something to occupy my mind other than losing Ereinion too. I need the distraction._ He knew that his people would be able to make the Noldor from Lindon welcome while they stayed in Imladris. "It is no trouble for my people."

"Then we will for a short while. I know our warriors could use the break before we finish travelling back to our homes."

Elrond nodded, before nudging his horse forward once more. Glorfindel came up beside them as they headed through the borders of Imladris and into the hidden hanging valley that was where Rivendell waited.

Elrond half smiled as he saw his familiar lands. It felt good to be back even if he had left something behind at Baradhur. Something he knew he would not be able to replace for a long time, but that he was not seeking to replace at all.

“He asked me something, one night some time ago, Círdan,” Elrond said once they reached the courtyard and stopped once more. This was something he knew that needed to be discussed, for it would come up eventually. He wanted to tell Círdan of his choice, and then sort out when to make it official, so that the line of High Kings of the Noldor was over. “I think we need to talk, if that’s alright?”

The bearded elf nodded.  “Of course, penneth.  Whatever you need." 

Elrond smiled at the words that Círdan said. _I’ll always be young to you,_ he thought with some amusement. “We’ll talk in my study, I think.” He looked over where his seneschal was. “Glorfindel?”

The blond haired elf came over to him at the sound of his name. “Something you need, mellon?”

Elrond smiled at his long-time friend. “Could you let Erestor know that I am back, but not to disturb me for an hour or so? If any need me, I’ll be in my study, discussing something important with Círdan.”

Glorfindel nodded. “Of course I will. Erestor will want to know after all.”

Elrond nodded. “I’ll leave things in your hands then, until I’ve talked with Círdan.” He dismounted and then led the Eldar into the house. This was not the first time Círdan had been to Imladris, but Elrond knew it was still a lot to take in indeed. 

**

Some minutes later, they were both relaxed in Elrond’s study.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Círdan asked, taking a sip from the glass of murivor he’d been offered.

Elrond swallowed some of his own, savoring the long missed taste, before he chose his words. “I know Ereinion spoke to you at one point while you were both last here, Círdan. I also know he gave you Nenya at that time, just as he gave me Vilya after talking to you. Did he mention anything about the Noldor, particularly what would happen if he died?”

He was glad his voice didn’t betray the sorrow he felt as he spoke of his fallen lover. He knew Círdan would not judge him over that, but it was not something he talked about with that many outside Rivendell.

“Yes, he did. He mentioned you in regard to the leadership of the Noldor in Lindon. Why do you ask?”

The ancient blue eyes studied Elrond.

_What were my reasons for bringing things up? Why won’t I take that title for myself?_

“It is not for me to take, that title. I do not want it, Círdan. I was quite happy where I stood then, while he was the king, and I still am now. I have Rivendell now, I will not abandon this place after all the hard work I have done to create this haven.”

He knew it was not a place he would ever be able to consider taking. No, they would either have to find another for that title or let it end with Ereinion.

“I will not completely abandon Lindon, however. When I can, I will visit, and if there is something that they want me there for, I’ll try to be there.”

While Lindon had been the first place he had known in Middle-Earth, he did not see the point in taking that title. _Would anyone want me for it as it is?_ He knew there would be those who opposed his choice in the matter, but there would me some who were pleased at the same time. _Yes, members of my family have done many great things, but we don’t need this as well._ Ereinion had often mentioned that the elves who bore the title he had always seemed to meet an unpleasant end. That was a major deterrent. _Surely we should be allowed to choose when we give up that title, not be forced to by being killed in some manner._

Círdan nodded.

“You may want to come to Lindon soon and make sure everyone knows you’re not interested in that title.”

Elrond smiled slightly.

“I will Círdan.”


	3. Advice Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond talks to Erestor

His chambers felt too empty now that Ereinion wouldn’t be coming back to him here in Imladris. _I never planned for this eventuality_ , he thought. _But who would be able to plan for the death of their loved one?_ He sighed as he looked about his room. Aeglos was leaning against one wall, but he knew the spear wouldn’t be staying here. No, it would be moved to a new home eventually, but for now it would stay where it was. 

It hadn’t helped that after all that was lost, Isildur had claimed the ring.

 _Why did he have to keep the ring, knowing it is evil? Why couldn't Isildur listen when we told him to cast it into the fire?_  

The lives that had been lost wouldn't seem as if for nothing had Isildur done as Elrond had asked of him. Círdan might not have come all the way to Mount Doom, but he knew that Isildur had refused to destroy the ring. Elrond had told him. _Elros wouldn’t have kept it… but this is where his line has led? To allow such evil to endure?_ It was something that Elrond did not want to believe, but the actions Isildur had made did make it hard not to believe.

 _If Sauron's ring comes back here, I will never allow it to stay here. It will be destroyed, regardless of who has it,_ Elrond thought. He sighed, as he continued to remove the armour he had worn for so long now. He was tired, but he knew Erestor would be coming to talk to him soon. Therefore he pulled on a dark grey set of robes, though not the formal sort. After talking to Erestor, he knew he needed to rest. 

A knock came at the door before he could dwell on Isildur's mistake any longer. 

"Enter!" 

Never again would he trust men to do as was supposed to be done. Elrond knew that the Numenoreans had no idea what their High King had done. 

Elrond did not smile as Erestor came in. He was not in a good mood, but perhaps, that was to be expected indeed. 

"It is good to see you have come back unharmed, Lord Elrond," Erestor said as the two of them sat down. 

"Unharmed? Perhaps not physically no, but I wouldn't say completely unhurt, Erestor," Elrond replied. "Surely you noticed who did not come back with all of us? What it resting against a wall in here, never to be wielded by its owner again?" 

Erestor glanced around. The brown eyes widened when they spotted the white spear, well, it wasn't as white now, and there was still blood on it. "I see Aeglos. Does that mean he's dead?" 

"He's in Mandos' Halls, yes, Erestor," Elrond replied. He sighed. "We will never speak to him again, and it means I will have to travel to Lindon soon." 

"Why must you?" 

"Due to words he left behind before leaving there to come here with his warriors. Something I do not believe I should claim." 

"What do you mean, Elrond?" 

"Gil-Galad believed that I would be the one who should take his place as the High King, Erestor. I do not believe that I am worthy of that title, even though I am descended from one of the former High Kings, Turgon of Gondolin." 

Erestor's eyes widened. "Why don't you think you deserve that title, Elrond?" 

"I will not abandon Rivendell after working so hard to establish this place. Nor do I believe that one such as me, a Peredhel would deserve such a title. Or do I feel that even though my father, and Turgon and many others in my family have done great things, do I deserve to be the next High King. I feel that line should end with Ereinion Gil-Galad." 

Erestor was silent for a few moments, as he considered his friends words regarding the title. "He believed you are capable, else he'd not have suggested you, Elrond." Erestor paused. "Do you think the Noldor would agree with him? Would they accept you?" 

"I cannot say that all of them would, Erestor. Yes, they respect me, but I have never heard of one like me having that role... though Gil-Galad did say that they cannot ignore that I have that right because I am Half-Elven." Elrond sighed. "In all truth, I do not want it, considering that all the High King's we've had have met a bad end, and I do not believe that is the end I want." He shook his head. "I do not wish to rule." 

Erestor nodded. "Why does he believe you cannot be ignored because you're Half-Elven?" 

"Because of Turgon being my grandfather. Yes, it is supposed to run in the male elven bloodline, but with Fingon dying before Turgon, and handing the title of High-King to him, and Argon dying before Turgon, that leaves no one in that line. Turgon only had a daughter, Idril, who is my grandnaneth. The only one left alive aside from me in the House of Finwë is Lady Galadriel..." It was clear why she couldn't claim the title, being a woman. 

Elrond paused. "It has to be me, and I have no interest in claiming, or there never being another High King of the Noldor." 

Erestor nodded. "In this, mellon-nin, I would suggest doing as you believe would be the best thing for yourself. If you believe you do not want the title, then perhaps, allowing the line of High King's to end would be the best option." 

Elrond nodded. "What of Imladris? What have I missed since arriving?" 

Erestor was silent for a few moments. "A few newcomers have come to stay, some of them healers who felt they would be needed here when you and all the other warriors returned. Noldor from Lindon. Aside from that, things have been fairly calm here; we've had the occasional run in with warg’s and orcs, but nothing those of us who stayed here couldn't handle." 

Elrond smiled. "It will be interesting who was amongst those who came from Lindon. I knew quite a few of the healers there. Not to mention I had a few who were interested in learning the art of healing whom I'd started to train, before I was sent with some of our warriors to Eregion." 

Eregion which he had been unable to save from Sauron’s influence. Even though he and Ereinion had refused to allow Sauron into Lindon, Celebrimbor had been convinced into letting Sauron learn from him. 

Erestor nodded. "One of them at least mentioned that you had been training her. She's continued learning from one of the other healers in Lindon, but he went with the warriors to confront Sauron." 

Elrond nodded. "I believe that would have been the elf I learnt from, Luivor? I had mentioned that he was quite a good teacher, though these days he rarely took anyone on, unless he knew they have shown potential..." He paused. "Wouldn't be Sylenia by any chance?" 

Luivor had been amongst the healers in the healers tents when Elrond had helped with those injured in the fighting to take down Sauron. Though there had been many injuries, most were well on the way to having recovered now. 

Erestor nodded. “Ai, it was. She said she wanted to come here since her mate was a good friend of yours, and she doubted that he would come back to live in Lindon, even if he’s survived all the fighting.” 

Elrond nodded. “She’ll know by now that Rycanlar lives. He wasn’t far behind me when we arrived, I know that much. I’ll go and speak with them in the morning about what they plan to do.” It was the least he could do, even with how he felt at the moment. “Was there anything else?” 

Erestor shook his head. “I do not believe so.” 

“I think I will eat alone tonight, nor come to the Halls of Fire, Erestor. Perhaps tomorrow.” 

Erestor nodded. “Of course. I’ll see to everyone else for now. Come out when you’re ready, mellon-nin. Though I do have one question… did Artharas and Glilas come back with you?” 

Elrond almost grimaced at Glilas’ name. He knew who that was only too well. Erestor’s sister. Glilas had a daughter whom she’d left with Erestor, Iswen. “Goheno nin, mellon-nin, but they both fell… there was nothing I could do to save them, I couldn’t reach them in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> Goheno nin, mellon-nin – Forgive me, my friend


	4. Unexpected Visitor

He was glad that he was able to spend some time on his own in his room, now that he was home in Rivendell. Elrond knew there were things he needed to see to in the settlement, even if Erestor said there weren't. But now, his eyes turned to the blood splattered white spear head resting on his desk. __

_ First, I think I'll take care of cleaning Aeglos, so it can be taken down to be put on display in the library.  _ That would be a fitting place for the spear, since now, it was a part of history, as hard as that was for Elrond to admit to himself. He had been careful carrying that spear's tip back to Rivendell, not allowing anyone else to carry it. He'd have brought the rest of Aeglos back also, but it had been utterly disintegrated when Sauron had slain Gil-Galad, the spear's head being the only part to survive the heat of Sauron's touch.

If only more of Aeglos had survived. _Were it only broken in two I would have had it fixed back into one piece. But no; he had to almost completely destroy it._ Walking over to where it was, Elrond picked it up, looking at the black orc blood that was stuck to the blade. At least there was no orc flesh stuck to it as well, that would have caused quite the stench by now.

He knew he had some of the things Gil-Galad used to take care of the spear in his rooms. That was a relief, as he'd rather not visit the barracks, considering that would mean having to walk right through Rivendell to get there. Elrond simply wanted to be alone at this point. _Why should I grace others with my unhappiness?_

Pulling out the small bag that Ereinion had always left with him; he looked in and withdrew the cloth that was usually used. Only to groan as he unfolded it. It was full of holes, which Aeglos had likely caused while Ereinion had cleaned it. __

_ Ai Valar, why didn't you say anything! _

He knew there was no point in being annoyed at Ereinion, since that would not help matters at all. Now he knew he would have to head down to the barracks after all, to get a replacement cloth. The one he used for his sword wasn't tough enough to endure being used on the spear head.

Elrond put the spear back down on the cloth he'd been keeping it wrapped in, and turned to leave the room. He paused, before changing into clothing a little more formal, knowing people would want to know it was him moving through the halls once more. Sighing, he decided to leave his circlet behind for now.

Stepping out of his rooms, he started through the house, hoping he would be able to avoid most of the people whom lived with him. He knew some of the more important guests would not be far from his rooms, and he moved as quietly as possible past their rooms.

Only to turn the corner and come face to face with one of the visiting elves.

The silver haired elleth smiled as she saw him. "Mae l'ovannen, Lord Elrond. I am glad to see you came back safe."

At least it was something that was fairly easy for him to answer. She was so very young and unknowing, unlike himself after all. "Mae l'ovannen, Lady Celebrían. Was there ever any doubt when we last spoke that I would not come back here after the fighting?"

"Anything can happen in war, Lord Elrond."

While, that was very true, it also made things a little uncomfortable for him. The worst of things had happened for him, back on the plains below Baradhŭr. Ereinion had fallen to Sauron’s hand, and that was something Elrond would never forget.

“You are alright, aren’t you?” Celebrían asked, looking at him with those bright blue eyes. 

Elrond paused before answering the question she had given him. It was not the easiest question for him to answer, considering she did not know him very well, and nor him, her. “In body yes, but not all of me is alright, Celebrían. I will not join everyone in the Hall of Fire tonight, mellon-nin. I have lost someone who was dear to me, and I need to spend some time alone.”

“Who did you lose?”

“The High King.” Elrond’s voice broke as he spoke. “I must travel soon to Lindon with regard to that.”

She looked confused, but he could understand that. She likely didn’t know how things worked when it came to the line of High Kings. “Why?”

“He left instruction saying that I should take his place, and I do not like that idea, I do not want it in the slightest. I am content with what I have.” Elrond shook his head. “I don’t know that I would be worthy of such a role. Besides, I may be descended from the House of Finwë, but that doesn’t mean I have to take it.” 

“Can anyone else take it? Do you have to?” 

“There is only one other person alive who might have had a claim to it, Celebrian. Lady Galadriel, your naneth. But she cannot claim even though she too is descended from him. Due to it being a title only passable to those who are male descendants.” 

“Which you are, how?” 

Elrond paused. _How many times today am I going to have to discuss this?_ “Can we talk about that when I come back? I just want to head down to the barracks to get something, but I will come back. We could talk in my study?” He knew to walk away from Galadriel’s daughter, and have someone see it would cause significant offence, and he did not need that. Talking in his study wouldn’t worry Galadriel as much either as opposed to the pair of them talking in his own suite. 

Celebrian nodded. “I guess so. Shall I wait here?” 

“That would probably be wise,” Elrond replied. “You are not a warrior, and they would stare.” _As will others if they see me walking with her,_ he thought. _It is too soon for people to see me in the company of someone else, particularly hers alone. Too soon after Ereinion’s death._ That was something that he knew he had to wait for some time to allow to be seen. He did not want people thinking he did not care about Ereinion at all, considering that was the complete opposite of what he had felt about Ereinion. 

He would always hold the former High King in high regard, no matter how long he dwelled in Middle-Earth without him. _If I ever do find someone else to love, I will have ensure they understand that part of me will always belong to him._ One day, he hoped that he would meet Ereinion again, but he knew it was not something that was all that likely. _I will only ever see him again if either I die and end up in Mandos Halls, or I sail to Valinor and find out that he has been released from the Halls._  

Elrond did not plan on dying any time soon, that he knew. He had a promise to keep, seeing to it that somehow, someday, Sauron was defeated. Whether family would play a part in it, he had no way of knowing at this time. It did not seem likely to him, grieved as he was over Ereinion’s loss. 

He walked swiftly down to the barracks, and wasn’t surprised when one of his friends greeted him. 

“Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. I thought you weren’t going to come out again today?” Glorfindel asked. 

“Nor did I, Glorfindel, but I need something I can only find down here,” Elrond replied. “A new cloth to clean a certain spear head in my possession. The old one’s full of holes and is useless now.” 

Glorfindel nodded. “Makes sense. He never was one to let blood dry into the wood of that spear. Then again, no elf would let that happen to their weapons.” All warriors knew that it was bad for their weapons to leave them dirtied from being used in a fight, whether only a skirmish, or war. 

Elrond continued into the barracks with his friend and collected what he needed. “Now, I will not show up again out here. I will see you when I am ready to face everyone.” 

Glorfindel nodded. 

Elrond turned and hurried back in the direction of his rooms. He paused when he saw Celebrian still waiting for him, but he knew he had asked her to do so. “I’ll be just a moment, Celebrian.” 

He moved into his room, and wrapping the cloth he’d brought Aeglos back in once more around the spear head, long as that was, he came back out again. 

“What is that?” Celebrian asked, eyeing the concealed spear head. 

“Something that I need to clean, Celebrian. Something very special, to me and many others. I think you’ll know when you see it. Please, follow me.” 

As he led her toward his office he could not help but wonder why he was allowing himself to talk to her like this. _I really shouldn’t be doing this. I should not be talking to anyone at the moment. I should be staying away from the others, allowing myself to grieve._  

The simple truth was, he had learnt he couldn’t deny Celebrian. 


	5. A Long Talk

Even as they reached Elrond's study, Elrond noted another elf coming there.  This newcomer ... was not someone from Imladris, or Lindon.  Nor did they appear to be one of the Galadhrim from Lórien.  That they were an elf was clear enough.  That left only Greenwood for the place they had come from. 

He glanced at Celebrian for only a moment before he walked forward and met the other elf, at the doorway to his study.  "Greetings."  For now, he would push the sorrow away that he still felt.  He did not want to seem weak in front of a guest, even if it was one likely sent by his friend.  "What news from the Greenwood?" 

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond!" the younger ellon smiled, though the smile almost fled when he noted Elrond's lack of one. 

“And the same to you,” Elrond replied.  “What brings you here?”  He moved into his study, nodding for the other ellon to follow him in.  Elrond sat down behind his desk, putting the still covered spear head down in front of himself.  “Thranduil sent you, didn’t he?” 

The other ellon nodded.  “He sends you an invitation, Lord Elrond.”  The ellon placed a slip of parchment on the desk. 

Sighing, Elrond took it and read it.  It was written in Thranduil’s familiar writing, and he knew what it was about.   _Somehow, I should have expected this,_ he thought.  He looked at the courier who had brought the note to him.  “Tell him, I will come.” 

He knew he would have to talk to Glorfindel about this, and sort out a group to go with him for the journey to the Woodland Realm.  He sighed.  This was not unexpected, at least, not now.  And then later, maybe in the fall, he would head to Lindon to deal with the High King title.  He would ensure it ended with Ereinion.  Even if he chose to never be crowned, just to have it as, perhaps, an unofficial title.

 _I don’t need it, I’m happy enough as a Lord.  A king?  That’s not me._  

Elrond saw the messenger out, before nodding for Celebrian to come in once more.  He reached for that spear point as she came in, needing something to do while they talked. 

“So, you wanted to know how it’s possible for a half-elf like me to be able to claim the title of High-King if I wish?” he asked as he started working on the spear point. 

Celebrian nodded.  “I’ll admit that does make me curious.  Though, I did not know you were a half-elf.” 

Elrond chuckled drily.  “It’s a well-known fact, my parentage amongst those higher ranked, Celebrian.  Even your father knows about it. Eärendil was my adar, and he was a half-elf.  My naneth, Elwing was also half elven, though she was the granddaughter of Lúthien.”  Elrond paused.  “My adar is a direct descendant of High King Turgon of Gondolin.  His naneth was Turgon’s only child.” 

“But that also makes you part Maiar!” 

“Yes, that is true,” Elrond replied.  “Many things may be in my lineage, but all that counts now are my parents, even though they too are no longer here in Middle-Earth.  My brother also, has not walked amongst the living for many years, though his descendants still do.” 

“Your brother?” 

“Yes, Elros Tar-Minyatur, first High King of Númenor was my twin brother, and only sibling.   Elendil, Isildur and Anarion, whom you would have seen around here before we all left to confront Sauron, are descendants of his.” 

Elrond sighed, those were days long gone, when his brother was still around.  Even so, he still felt the hole left behind when Elros died only too clearly. 

“I do not want to take that title. So far as where I’m concerned, it can end with Ereinion.  We do not need another High-King, and a new age is beginning.” 

 _An age since you died, muindor._  Why should old traditions continue on into a new age?  Things were changing, Sauron had fallen, if not for good, but time would tell.  His ring hadn’t been destroyed, and Isildur had that, making destroying it impossible for now. 

Celebrían sighed.  “I suppose that I can understand, considering how it seems to end for those who’ve had that title.  But what are you brooding about?” 

“The past,” Elrond replied.  “Mainly those in my family who I've lost over the years.  The things I've seen and done.”  He shook his head.  “There were many times I wished I had my brother here with me, but he’s not been with me for over three thousand years.” 

“What happened?” 

“We made a choice, which the Valar gave us after Morgoth was defeated, at the end of the First Age, Celebrían.  To choose whether which race we would belong to.  To choose between the Fate of Men, and the Fate of the Elves.  Elros did not choose as I did, else he might still be here.  Númenor, my brother was given, as well as a longer lifespan of five hundred years.  Those years certainly went fast. He chose when he wanted to die, after ruling for just over four centuries after we parted.” 

Númenor now since lost under the seas once again.   He knew it would never be seen again. 

“Did you ever get to see him when he left for Númenor?” 

“No.  Had he asked, I would have gone, but that never happened.  I suppose he was too busy establishing and then ruling his people.  A shame they were corrupted by Sauron long after his death, all his hard work is gone, the entire island is gone, under the sea.” 

 _How could I have known if I chose the fate of the elves, and you the fate of men that I would never get a chance to see you again?_  It was a bitter thought, now that everyone, save for very few, were gone whom he had known since the First Age. 

His eyes looked down at Aeglos’ point.  It was finally clean. Finally Elrond looked up at her. “You should also know, that though he did not come here with all of us, Celeborn is alive and well.  He had to return to Lórien though I daresay he would have wanted to come here.” 

Celebrían seemed to smile, extremely pleased to hear that her father was alive and well. 

“He wants the two of you to return there to him as soon as you can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Mae govannen – well met  
> Adar – father  
> Naneth – mother  
> Muindor - brother


	6. Healers, The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond talks to one of the healers and a little trip down memory lane

Elrond lad left the spear-point of Aeglos in his study for the time being. Erestor, he knew would likely go in there to leave something that needed his attention, but that the younger ellon would not touch Aeglos. No one else would dare to do so, unless he allowed it himself. All the elves knew of the spear, and who its owner had been.

As he walked through the hallways, Elrond glanced down at his hand. He hadn't told Celebrían that he was the one who wielded Vilya.  There was no point, even though he knew Galadriel wore Narya. He had been there when she had been given the Ring of Air by Celebrimbor, trying to make sense of the happenings in Eregion, on GIl-Galad’s request. Glorfindel newly returned from Mandos' Halls had been there as well.

He paused though as he saw a familiar figure in long silver robes coming towards him.  I should have known I would not be able to hide from her forever, he thought.  It was one of his healers, Sylenia.

"What can I do for you, Sylenia?" he asked.

"If you have time, I would speak with you, Lord Elrond," Sylenia replied.

"My office or yours?" He knew hers was closer now.  Perhaps that would be best.  Not out here in the corridor.  Elrond knew what those searching eyes were looking for right now.  She would find no sign of it, at least not right now.  He knew, this was something that one of the healers would be watching for when they finally saw him.

"I suppose mine would be the better one to go to?"

She seemed to suggest it, almost as if he would choose not to go there. Not that it mattered for Elrond at all.

“Yours is closer, so it would be better,” he replied.  He’d walked down several hallways to get to where he was now, and perhaps it was best for the rest of the healers to know that he was indeed, still with them, regardless of what had happened.  Elrond was determined not to allow himself to fade now. He knew he still had a part to play in Middle-Earth.  There would be a time when he would be needed again. When his wisdom would be sought after by many other people whom he had yet to meet.

Elrond smiled slightly at her, trying to reassure her that he was willing to walk back with her to her office, instead of his own. “Really I do not mind staying here in the halls to talk to you, Sylenia.”

She nodded, and the two of them walked back to her office in silence. She knew him well enough to know when to ask a question and when not to do so.

Once both of them had sat down, Sylenia looked at Elrond once more.

“How are you, Elrond?” she asked.

When they were in one of the offices, his or any of theirs, titles weren’t an issue. It was only out in public that he allowed himself to be addressed by his title.   _I do not need to hear that title all the time,_ he thought.

“I am in no danger, Sylenia,” he replied. He knew saying that he was fine wasn’t worth the effort, for he knew that somewhere inside, in his fea, he was not alright. He had lost the one who had held his heart, and that for an elf, even a half-elf like him, was a serious issue.

“You do not feel as though something is missing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If I said I didn’t I would be lying, Sylenia.  But I have no intention of fading, mellon-nin.  No, I plan on enduring the years to come, until I am no longer needed here in Middle-Earth and I can take a ship to Valinor.”

Losing Gil-Galad was different to losing Elros.

“Besides, he is not the first I have lost, mellon-nin.  Yes, we were bound, for quite some time, but he was not the only one I have been bonded to, though it was a different sort of bond.  The first goes back to my years in Lindon, when I was only young, as well as my time dwelling at Sirion, and the places where I lived when Maglor and Mahaedros were caring for me as an elfling.  I’m referring to my twin brother when I speak of those times.”

Elrond paused.

“I know there have been few twins recorded in the years, we, the Eldar have walked these shores. I was very close to Elros, I felt the way he did at times, our emotions seemed very close, and linked.  We knew what each other was feeling without seeing each other. He made a different choice to me when the First Age ended. He chose to be mortal, and four hundred years into the Second Age, I lost him.  So there will always be a hole in me, where he belonged.”

That was a hole no one would possibly be able to heal, no matter what they tried. He and his brother had shared one mind, they’d been able to speak with their minds even.

**

‘Toren, where are you? _Elrond heard his brother’s voice in his head.  He knew Elros had forgotten that Elrond had a sparring lesson that morning.  He’d likely woken up to find himself alone in their room._

'At the sparring lesson I’m supposed to be at, Ros, _' Elrond replied.  '_ Did you forget? You’re meant to be out here before its over, you’re next.'

'Do I have to come?' _Elros seemed a little reluctant._

_He dodged an attack from the other ellon he was training against, which happened to be Ereinion Gil-Galad, whom he really was starting to enjoy spending time with._

_“You’re not talking to your brother, are you, penneth?” Ereinion asked, pausing in the middle of another strike._

_Elrond looked down, knowing it had been foolish to talk to his brother through their mind link when either of them was around Ereinion_ _…_ _since the High-King always knew when they were doing so.  “Elros only just woke, had to remind him to get over here, since he’s not got much time.” He knew that soon, he wouldn’t be able to fight for much longer and would be defeated._

**

Elrond mentally shook himself, knowing that what had happened then would have alarmed Sylenia, considering the concerned look she was giving him now.

"Sorry Sylenia... talking about Elros just brought back a memory from long ago, back in the First Age. I am alright, it just happens from time to time, the memories come back and take over all my senses. Even with the several thousand years since he passed to wherever the second born go when they die, memories still reawaken."

"It is good that you remember your brother, Elrond. Also that you have managed to live as long as you have since that happened between you. This tells me that you will not let Mandos claim you without a fight. If anything troubles you, after what happened to the High-King however, please come and see me. I will help you if I can."

For Elrond, those last few words made him remember another time when they had been said to him. Luivor had been there to help him when Elros had died and he had struggled for a time to handle the gap that had been left where Elros had been. He smiled. “Luivor once said the same thing to me, back when Elros passed. I did struggle for a time, and if this is going to be the same in any way, I would not be surprised if that is how. I will remember your offer Sylenia, and I may take you up on it, if I cannot remember for some reason what he put in what he used to give me.”

Sylenia smiled at the mention of the one who had mentored her in Lindon when it came to the healing arts. “You knew Luivor?”

Elrond laughed. “Knew him? Of course I knew him. He taught me everything I know about healing, co _uldn’t_ you tell where I learned all I know?” he paused. “If there is nothing more, however, I need to go and speak to Glorfindel and Erestor. There is a matter that has arisen that requires both of their input.”

Sylenia nodded. “You know where to find me, mellon-nin, if you need me.”

Elrond nodded. “I always will.”

He rose and left the room, well aware of the scrutiny others were giving him as he walked through the healers halls of his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Mellon-nin – my friend  
> Toren – brother  
> Penneth – young one


	7. Dinner at Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond spends some time amongst his people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait all

The voices in the dining hall seemed to quieten as Elrond entered the room. Seemed people were more interested in watching him for the moment, but, then again he'd not ate here since returning from the Last Alliance. So, Elrond knew, they expected to see him for themselves. As he drew near to his seat, the voice raised once more and he sat down, relieved not to be the center of attention any more.

Elrond looked at those sitting at his table. To his left was Erestor, and to Elrond's right was Glorfindel. Beside Glorfindel, sat Celebrian, with her mother on her other side. This made up Elrond's company for the meal, and while he did not much feel like talking, he knew he would have to if anyone spoke to him.

He looked over toward Celebrian and Galadriel. This message was one he had not looked forward to passing on, but, he knew Celeborn was counting on him to do so. It was only right that they were told that Celeborn lived on, and that he had returned to the Golden Wood.

"You'll be glad to know, Lady Galadriel that Celeborn survived the fighting at Dagorlad. He hopes to see you both soon back in your home."

Galadriel smiled.

"I knew he would survive, but, thank you for confirming it. We will leave soon to go home and see him."

Elrond inclined his head. Now that the message was said, it was one less thing for him to worry about now that he too was home. He looked at Erestor.

"I will be leaving Imladris again soon, Erestor. The messenger from Mirkwood would be the reason for my need to leave once more. I've been given an invitation to Thranduil's coronation."

Erestor nodded. "Who will you take with you on the journey there?"

Elrond considered this for a few moments. He knew that there were some warriors who would insist on accompanying him, especially while it was unknown how safe the roads would be now. There would still be orcs about, those who had fled from the fighting at Dagorlad when they realised they couldn't win.

"Glorfindel and a few others who survived the fighting at Dagorlad."

Elrond was certain that there would be trouble eventually, once the orcs decided to regroup. _Hopefully that won't be for a while,_ he thought. The others didn't need a lot of trouble for some time to come. Even his people needed to regain their own strength, and Elrond had the feeling that was not something that would come to pass. _Our numbers are weaker than they have been in who knows how long._ Last time he'd had to fight in a large scale battle, even the Valar had come as well as elves from Valinor. Many had left after that fight to go to Valinor, and now even more still were going.

Glorfindel nodded.

"Indeed, I will come."

Elrond had known that he would get that answer from his friend. There was no doubt in his mind that things were yet to happen that they wanted. He could hear Celebrían talking to her mother, well, it sounded more like a small argument was going on. Not something he wanted to get inv-

“And would she be safe here if she stayed, Elrond?”

Galadriel’s question jolted straight through him, startling him.

“I’m sorry, but, who?” he couldn’t help but ask, considering he had no idea what Galadriel was talking about. _Who would be safe?_

“Celebrían seems to think she would rather stay here, Elrond,” Galadriel replied. “Would she be safe here were I to allow it?”

Elrond had to think very quickly about the question.

“Orcs and other servants of Sauron have never managed to find Imladris, my Lady. Were she to not stray from the borders unattended, yes, she would be safe.”

Galadriel gave him a long searching look before she replied once more. For Elrond, it was as though she was searching for an answer that he did not think he could consciously give.

“Then it is settled. She may stay for a while.”

Once he had finished eating, Elrond rose, pausing once he reached Celebrían.

“Would you like to come and spend some time in the Hall of Fire tonight? There will be singing and storytelling tonight.”

“Will you be there?” Celebrían asked, looking up at him, innocently.

Elrond smiled at her. “I will, for a time.” He knew he couldn’t stay too late, but, he would stay for a while at least. It would be wrong of him to go only for a few moments and then leave. In truth he felt no want to listen to Lindir singing, but, he would do so, for her sake. Rude of him to leave not long after inviting her to join them.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond arrives in the Greenwood

The woods seemed quiet, as the small group of elves moved through the trees. While the woods were light, and as beautiful as any of the woods around the elves settlements, the quiet was unexpected. No birds or other animals seemed to make a noise as they continued along the elven road.

Nothing but he and his companions seemed to move through the trees. Elrond's eyes looked around, feeling quite wary under all these silent trees. There was something amiss, and he was having a hard time coming to terms with it. The journey here to the woods, had taken three weeks, now, they were coming close to where the silvan elves were living.

 _Where my friend lives_. While he had never been to Thranduil's home before now, one of the other elves who had come with him knew the woods. Elrond looked over at the dark brown haired elleth. Meluivrethil had offered to guide them through the forest, since she had been born there, but, her mate had been amongst those in Rivendell, and therefore, she had come to live there.

He could see that even she was distressed by how silent the woods were. Elrond knew she knew these woods better than any one of them could even imagine knowing them. _I guess I would be also, had I grown up here._ The woods might be beautiful, but, this silence was unnerving.

"The woods have never been this silent," Meluivrethil said as they moved through the woods. "It is as though a great sorrow hangs over them."

 _Do the woods feel the suffering of those whose family will never return?_ It was not hard to imagine that the woods would feel something for the lost elves who had died at Dagorlad. So many silvan elves from the Greenwood had fallen when Oropher had led them that day. It was fortuitous that some had made it back. The loss of so many silvans was terrible, but there was nothing to be done now, other than trying to rebuild their lives now that they had peace.

"We are almost there," Meluivrethil added after a few more moments.

Elrond nodded. It would be good to finally arrive at the place where Thranduil spent his days. He wondered whether things would be like those in Lothlórien, living up amongst the trees. It would be interesting, seeing his old friend where he belonged. Normally Thranduil had come to Rivendell, or if really fortunate, Lindon.

* * *

The woods opened up a bit, revealing many great trees with elves moving about amongst their roots. Thinking about it, Elrond knew he was the one in the group who stood out. Had Glorfindel not been wearing that golden armour of his, he could have been mistaken for one of the Sindar, he had the appearance to go with it.

Meluivreth led them up to the base of a very thick trucked tree, and looking up, Elrond saw this one had many flets higher up, more than most of the trees around it. Halting her horse, she turned to face them, smiling.

“This would be the tree you need, hír-nin. The king has always dwelt in this tree, since he first came to us. So does his family, unless they choose to leave and find another.”

Elrond looked up at the tree. _Trust Oropher to choose one as grand as this for his home._ Of course the fallen Sindar would choose something like this, it fitted with what Elrond had seen of him. All he had truly seen was an ellon who had been particularly arrogant toward the Noldor, and one who was only interested in his own people.

"Thank you, Meluivreth. Where will you be though?"

"I will be staying with my brother and his family. Long has it been since I last saw them, and no doubt there is much for me to hear about since I last walked amongst these trees."

Elrond nodded, dismounting as other elves came toward them, likely to take the horses. Some of them looked at him with distrustful eyes, but, not the one who did take his horse. Followed by Glorfindel; who had made up the third in their small group, Elrond started up the stairs. This at least, he was very used to.

It took him some time to climb the stairs, but, it gave him time to look at his surroundings as he did. Things here were wooden, and it seemed made to blend into the forest around them, unlike those in Caras Galadhron. With Galadriel holding one of the rings of power though, there wasn’t so much a need blend in.

These elves, Elrond reminded himself, did not have the protection of a magic ring to aide them in their endevours. _They have more of a need to keep themselves safe._

* * *

They came to a wider flet than the ones they had paused on from time to time to look at their surroundings, and Elrond smiled as he spotted one face in front of him who he knew. That golden hair, and the blue eyes, couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else whom he knew.

“Mae l’ovannen, Thranduil, mellon-nin,” Elrond said, inclining his head slightly as he drew closer. He was not sure who the others were, one brown haired elleth and two younger ellons who were both blond like Thranduil. Now that he looked a little closer, Elrond started to note similarities between the two younger ellons and Thranduil.

Thranduil wore long, flowing silver robes, as did the other two males. The elleth on the other hand wore a rich burgundy gown.

“I am glad you were able to come, Elrond, old friend,” Thranduil replied. “Be welcome also, Glorfindel of Gondolin.”

 _Of course you’d know who he is,_ Elrond thought. Word would have had to reach Doriath of the destruction of Gondolin back in the days when Thranduil and his father had dwelt there. No one seemed to mistake Glorfindel for anyone else.

“I wouldn’t miss it, Thranduil. While I cannot stay all that long, regrettably, I made sure I would have the time to be here.”

There were indeed many matters in Middle-Earth that needed his thoughts in them. Not to mention the Noldor would want him to go to speak to them in Lindon soon, and that he did not look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meluivrethil - Tall Beech  
> Fornhathol - North Blade  
> hír-nin - my lord


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond meets Thranduil's family.

Elrond felt unusually tense as he walked forward toward his old friend. It was very clear to him now, who the elleth in the room likely was. That she was no Sindar was the obvious part, and the fact she sat next to Thranduil made matters all the more clearer as to who she was.

 _Why did you never mention that you have a mate?_ Elrond could not help, but, wonder why, in all the years he had known Thranduil, that she had never once been mentioned. It also made Elrond feel rather awkward, since he had no mate of his own now. Not to mention left him feeling a little depressed as well. For, unbidden to his mind, came thoughts of Gil-Galad, and he knew, he would never be freed from the way he had thought of the High-King.

It would be simply impossible for him to leave those feelings behind and move on to find someone else. Yes, he knew that there was more to be done in Middle-Earth while he was still here, but, he doubted much that there would ever be someone by his side. His mate was gone, and Elrond knew he would not see him again until the day he was reborn.

“I do not believe we have met, heryn-nin,“ Elrond said, inclining his head toward her. He could understand that Thranduil at least, was expected to take a mate. After all, his golden haired friend was the Prince of this forest, and, he corrected himself, now the King. Thranduil had other commitments that he simply couldn’t push aside if he wanted to.

Thranduil smiled. “This would be Thorveril, Elrond. And our son, Lagorchathol, my heir.” The Sindarin elf paused for a few moments. "I understand why you cannot linger for long here, mellon-nin. All have arrived that I sent word to, and our celebrations will start tomorrow."

_Others?_

Elrond wasn't sure that he was too pleased to know that there were others who had been waited for as well. Had they not already arrived, he would have been the one kept waiting so that he could return to his valley.

"Was there anyone coming from Lindon by chance?" he asked.

Thranduil shook his head. "No. Most of the people here seem against anyone from there being here at this time. Too many were lost due to the war, and many here will blame the Noldor for those losses."

Elrond barely restrained himself from grimacing. _And yet you saw fit to invite me, someone who is a clear Noldorin elf?_ That was not something he was thrilled to hear in the slightest. There would be many here who would not want to see him amongst the halls.

"Yet, you invited me."

The question was rhetorical, he did not want an answer from his friend, for he was amused in a way, that his friend had chosen to ignore his people's wishes when it came to him being here. Elrond knew he would not have done as Thranduil had done here, even if he wanted to, had his people not wanted the Sindar at Rivendell for some reason. Then again, he doubted that his people would ever look at another elf in such a manner.

"How could I not invite a good friend such as you, Elrond? It would have been wrong for me to choose not to invite you to these events."

Elrond nodded slightly. "I am honoured you chose to ask me to come, then."

Even if the thought of being here, where many were likely angered by his mere presence, toiled at his mind now. It seemed strange that Thranduil would choose to ignore his people in this respect.

_I am glad I saved you that day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Thorveril – Eagle Rose  
> Lagorchathol – Swift Blade


	10. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOrgive the delay, serious internet issues

In all accounts, Elrond had only spent a week amongst the Silvans of the Greenwood. The ceremony for Thranduil becoming king had made him feel very out of place, and none of Thranduil's people had been overly welcoming of him. He had almost been glad, that Rivendell was waiting for him to return, though mentioning it had never felt more like an excuse. Meluivrethil came home with Elrond and Glorfindel, though she seemed rather cheerful on the return journey.

At least she had had an enjoyable time in the woods.

Neither he, nor Glorfindel had. While he knew they had every right to not want them there, some of them had been downright rude when talking to them. Elrond had found that particularly appalling. Had he had have some guests whom his people did not like; he knew they would not have been so behaved. Sure, they might not have agreed with whom the guests were, but, they would have never shown it so much. _Or so I hope._

Elrond, looked down at the valley sprawling below him, and knew, that yes, this was his home now.   _Never could I forsake this place to go back to dwell in Lindon_. Imladris held his mind, and heart, it seemed from the beautiful valley that he had chosen as the place to make his own. As they reached the stairs near his own home, he was, if truth be told, almost unsurprised to see Celebrían waiting for them.

Somehow, she too had become one who’s attention he did not seem to mind, since the return from Dagorlad. She was such a gentle natured elleth, not to mention she was beautiful. _How could she be anything, but, beautiful given who her mother is?_ He had seen other ellyn in the valley looking her way, but, she seemed completely oblivious to their gaze.

He smiled, for the first time since leaving Thranduil’s home, as his horse stopped near her. Dismounting, he turned to look at her, as someone else led his horse away.

“It’s good to be home.”

She returned the smile.

“Did you have a safe journey, Lord Elrond?”

Elrond nodded. He knew there was something going on here. When Galadriel had asked him if her daughter could stay, he could have sworn there was more to it than met the eye. With Galadriel involved, anything was possible.

He headed up into the house, aware that Celebrían was walking with him. He did not mind in the slightest, though he was surprised when she was still with him as he neared the door to his own chambers. Elrond turned to look at her, still feeling wearing from his long ride home.

“Was there something you wanted, Celebrían?”

**

She regarded him with gentle consideration. He looked so tired of the travelling he had been doing. She knew, he had felt that it was necessary that he went to Thranduil’s halls. She could not understand what had made him want to go there in the slightest. For a few moments she considered the right words to say in answer to his question.

“I only wish to help you relax.”

Indeed, that had been her only intent when she went to greet him at the stairs. She knew she cared about him, but, she could not be sure that he would ever return the feelings she felt for him. Indeed, this was the reason that she had asked her naneth if she could stay for a while.

Her mother had agreed, she seemed to think Elrond needed someone he could rely on for a while.  Celebrían had not told her mother it was because she felt like she had more than friendly interest in the half-elf. That, she did not think would have gone down well at all.

So long as she was able to spend time with him, she would be happy. Celebrían knew Elrond missed the one whom he had loved and lost, and she hoped she would be able to ease that pain for him.

 _There could be nothing worse than living on, and knowing that ones’ mate was in Námo’s Halls._ It was something she knew she would not be able to imagine being in the place of. All the stories of such situations seemed invalid when it came to Elrond. Most said that when one lost them one they loved, that they tended to fade until they wound up in Námo’s Hall as well, or they generally sailed. She could only hope that he would do neither in the near future.

**

Elrond considered her words for a few long moments. He knew that there was little he could do about the situation he was in now. After all, it was he who had the most to lose when Ereinion died. He allowed her to come in, though, quietly removing the armour that started to feel like it weighed a tonne though really it couldn't. 

Elrond knew he'd always be a warrior, even after what he'd lost.  He knew he couldn't give up on the things he liked just because a part of him wouldn't be seen again, until potentially, he sailed to Valinor.

Sauron wasn't gone. He wouldn't be able to rest until that great evil had been vanquished. Elrond knew he would continue to guide the Edain as long as the evil that came from Sauron still existed. Until that One Ring was destroyed as Isildur had failed, Elrond was resolved not to sail.

_My father helped to destroy Morgoth. I will help to destroy Sauron._

Seemed fair to him that he followed after his father and helped defeat Morgoth’s greatest servant! It would all be well when such evil did not roam in his homeland. All the elves yet had their own part to play, even if they were more subtle than they once were.

If there were any reason for Elrond to fight on against Sauron, it was for all the people who were lost.

None of the people who had been lost would be forgotten by the Noldor, of that he was certain. They would be remembered until his people sailed and were reunited with them in Valinor. While things had been, in no way fair, toward those who had lost their loved ones, Elrond knew they would recover. Whether he would himself... he could not say.

He’d sat down by this point; Celebrían had guided him over to the couch without his realising that he was moving in the slightest. While he still wore the tunic and leggings he had worn under his armour, he did not feel the need to change out of those for now. He certainly wouldn’t while she was still in the room.

“Was the trip into Greenwood alright?”

Elrond looked at her for a few moments.

“It went about as well as I could have hoped,” he replied. “While King Thranduil and his family welcomed Glorfindel and I … the rest of his silvan elves certainly were not so willing to welcome us into their home. As he told me himself, they did not want any Noldor there at all. Thranduil had to do a lot of talking to them, to help them accept that neither of us was responsible for how many silvans did not return with him. He truly did everything he could to make us welcome there."

Elrond sighed.

"I do not think relations between the Greenwood and Imladris will be easy to handle for quite some time."

That being said, it could be a very long time before he saw any peace when it came to sending diplomats over to that forest. Elrond knew Thranduil would do what he could to placate the Silvans... but, Elrond knew it would not be an easy task for his friend to accomplish. Unless it was truly necessary, he would not go to the Greenwood, for some time to come.

It's best to let them grieve and move on before I show myself there again.


	11. To Aide a Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel comes up with an idea

All things took time, Elrond knew.  There were many elves coming and going from the healers halls, and he spent much of the time helping his people heal from their wounds that remained from the Last Alliance.  At long last, well over a half year from the end of the terrible fighting, his people had mended.

_Did I?_

Elrond knew it wasn’t true.  More than once he had woken up from a bad dream, almost screaming, but, managing to stop himself at the same time.  Now that there was nothing constantly claiming his attention in the healers’ halls, he had retreated a bit.   He found himself seeking places where he could be alone.

Alone, to think about the memories that he’d gained and shared with Ereinion.  Elrond knew he would never truly move on from the High-King _.  I wish I hadn’t promised myself to remain here while Sauron’s ring survives._

Elrond continued to think about the days he had lost, the love that he was forced to endure without.  He wanted to sail, but, he couldn't.  At least he attempted to keep it hidden, that he did not truly want to be here in Aman anymore.  While he had no way of knowing if he was succeeding, if anyone had noticed, they said nothing when he was around.

In some ways it was a small comfort that his people were not commenting and asking whether there was anything they could do to help him.

There was one small comfort however. Celebrían.  She had spent time with him at some point each day, and he found himself feeling a bit better around her gentle spirit.  At times, he caught himself waiting for her to come and see him once more.  Her kindly nature was something he found himself drawn to, and he couldn’t help it.

Her visits helped him endure as time had gone by since he’d returned from Thrandiuil’s forest.  She somehow made him feel something again, an interest in living, but, he could not understand why. 

* * *

Glorfindel wandered down one of the hallways in Imladris. He knew, there was something wrong with Elrond, but, he knew he couldn't help his friend anymore than anyone else could really.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

He paused at the sound of the voice, waiting for its owner to join him.

"Yes, Lady Celebrían?"

Old ways came flowing back into him when he spoke to her. It was hard not to stick to the more formal ways when he spoke to her, considering she was the daughter of an old friend of his. While he knew she was a lovely looking elleth, and he could certainly admit that to his friends, he knew she wasn't the one for him. Nor was he that way inclined either.

"Something needs to be done, and I do not know how it can be achieved."

Glorfindel considered this. He had noticed, at times, when he had seen her talking to Elrond that his friend seemed happier around her than when he was alone. Perhaps this was the answer they all needed. Everyone wanted to do something to help Elrond recover and find a joy to have back in his life. No one seemed to have the answer though. Now, he thought he might just have the answer he needed.

"Come, we'll speak somewhere a bit quieter."

He walked in silence beside her as he considered what he had noticed. Her company was certainly pleasant, of that he was aware. There was a gentle… soothing manner to her that he had not seen in Galadriel. He had also noticed some other things, but, they were not things to speak of in public. He thought he knew of a way to help her achieve what it was clear she wanted too.

Soon they came to the door of his own suite, and he let her in.

“Have a seat.  Would you like something to drink?”

She nodded, settling on the couch herself.

Glorfindel knew his rooms were sparse, but, that did not bother him too much. His old… battered shield with the rayed sun upon its face rested on his hook halfway up one of the walls.  Never would he allow the symbol upon it to change. It was a relic… from his days in Gondolin, and had served him well.

His weapons trunk rested in another corner, and there was a fireplace as well. The whole room was neat and tidy, as befitted a warrior such as himself. He did not need many possessions of his own.

Coming back to her after collecting two glasses and a small bottle of one of the weaker wines in the valley, he poured some into both glasses before settling down himself on the vacant couch.

“Now, what is it you need help with? I am surprised, it must be admitted, that you sought me out, and not Lord Elrond.”

She smiled slightly.

“It is he, who is the matter at hand. How can ask him, when it seems clear even he does not know what to do with himself?”

Glorfindel smiled at her.

“Ah, but, he can be helped… and I think I know how.”

He paused.

“Go on?”

She seemed eager for the answer that was in his mind.

“You can, Celebrían. Spend more time than you already do with him. I’ve noticed that when I’ve seen him with you… he seems happier; more… like how he used to be before we rode away to war.”

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Me?”

Glorfindel nodded.

“He’s only glum when you’re not around. I think you can help him more than anyone else to recover from what he lost.”

Celebrían smiled. “I will try.”

 


	12. Leaving Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two elves leave Rivendell, heading in two different directions...

When the time came for Celebrían to return home, Elrond found he did not want to part with her. Somehow, in a way he could not explain even if he wanted to, she had brought a joy to his life that he had not expected to feel again. She had helped him to heal past missing Ereinion, and he knew his feelings for her had developed into something more than friendship that he sought now.

Of course, he had no way of knowing how she felt about him, though he did know that she was always quite happy to spend time with him. He was glad that it was never something she would rather not do, and he was glad to have made a friend such as she was. He felt more and more like his old self. He knew, for most of his people who had known him for a long time, that it would be a relief to have him back to the way he used to be.

“Why don’t you coming and visit the Golden Wood?” Celebrían asked. “I know my parents wouldn’t mind having you there for a time.”

Elrond knew he would have liked to accompany her back to her home himself, but there were things that he had delayed long enough. Soon, he knew word would be sent from Lindon that the elves there wanted to know if they had a High-King anymore or not. He didn't really want to refuse her, but he knew that there were things expected of him, and he knew he had been deliberately putting the trip to Lindon off.

"I would like to, Celebrían but at the moment, it’s not possible for me to do so. I've delayed travelling to Lindon long enough; I've been putting it off as long as you've been here."

He wasn't interested in the arguing that might come from his decision to not take on that title, but he knew he had to face it eventually. Sure they were all elves, but even the Noldor could only be patient for so long. A shame really, considering there were some things that took a lot of serious thought to consider. That title had been one of them, and his thoughts on the subject hadn't changed.

_I might have been born into the bloodline of the High-Kings, and I might be a male as needed to inherit that title, but I will not take it. It's not for me. I will not replace him._

Elrond knew, he would never be able to replace Ereinion. It simply wasn't something he possibly could do, there was so much his mate had accomplished, and what had he himself? There were so many ways he could justify his thoughts on this subject.

Celebrían looked a little disappointed, but he could see that she understood.

"You did?"

He nodded.

"It would have been rude of me to leave while I had a guest, Celebrían."

They had been walking out to where the horses were, and there were several of his warriors waiting about, in two separate groups. Even with Sauron vanquished, but certainly not completely defeated, no elf could be too careless. One of the groups, Elrond knew, would make sure Celebrían returned home safely, before returning themselves. The other group... would be travelling with him to Lindon and back.

Like his warriors, Elrond wore armour, and had his sword and bow with him. He would not allow his warriors to fight while he did not.

"Please, remember that you are always welcome to come and stay here if you wish for a while, Lady Celebrían," Elrond spoke once more as they reached the waiting warriors. "We would be pleased to have you here again at some point."

Celebrían smiled at him, before mounting her horse.

"I enjoyed staying here and will return at some point."

Elrond smiled at her. A thing he hadn't done in public often after returning from Dagorlad.

"Band lend, Celebrían."

"Namaarie, Elrond."

Elrond watched as Celebrían rode away with her group of guards, before he mounted his own horse. It was time. Time for him to deal with those waiting for him in Lindon. Time for him to end a title that was no longer needed in Middle-Earth amongst the Noldor. He knew his decision was the right one. He could only hope the other Noldor who waited for him would understand his choice as well, and respect it.

He looked at his warriors.

“Let’s go.”

Knowing that he had the right decision in his mind, he led his warriors off out of the valley. While Glorfindel had remained behind this time, he had deemed it necessary. The warriors needed his friends aide more than he needed him as an escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band lend, Celebrian - Safe journey, Celebrian  
> Namaarie, Elrond - Farewell, Elrond


End file.
